Feathertail
Feathertail is a pale, long-furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets : She and Stormfur were born, but in the process Silverstream died. The two kits were disputed over for a short time by ThunderClan and RiverClan, but in the end, Graystripe went with them to RiverClan, where they were cared for by Greenflower, a RiverClan queen, and later Mosspelt. Rising Storm : Feathertail is an apprentice, Featherpaw, and does well in RiverClan. Her mentor is Mistyfoot. A Dangerous Path : Featherpaw remains an apprentice of RiverClan. The Darkest Hour : In The Darkest Hour, Featherpaw and her brother are captured by Tigerstar along with Stonefur and Mistyfoot for being half-Clan cats. The four cats are kept in an old den and starved until Tigerstar decides to bring out Stonefur and the two apprentices. He was going to have them all executed, but Stonefur challenges him by saying his loyalty has never wavered and there is no reason for this brutality. Tigerstar in turn challenges him back, and tells him to prove his loyalty by killing both Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Stonefur refuses, so Tigerstar orders Darkstripe to kill him. Stonefur puts up a heroic fight until Blackfoot joins the fray and succeeds in slaying him. Featherpaw and Stormpaw are led back to their prison, where they relay the news to Mistyfoot. All three cats are later rescued and brought to ThunderClan by Ravenpaw, Graystripe, and Firestar. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Nothing is said about Feathertail, but it is assumed that she was named a warrior along with her brother sometime in this time span. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Feathertail was chosen by Oakheart of StarClan to be the RiverClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight, and her brother, Stormfur, accompanied her. During the journey, Feathertail fell in love with WindClan's chosen cat, Crowpaw. Moonrise : Feathertail was the subject of the Tribe of Rushing Water's prophecy, which said that a silver cat would come to save them from the lion-cat Sharptooth. Sharptooth had terrorized the Tribe for moons, and had picked off cats one by one with ease. Feathertail gave her life to save Crowpaw from Sharptooth by loosening some rock from the ceiling of the Tribe's cave, crushing him, but killing herself in the process. Dawn : At the end of Dawn, she watched Crowpaw receive his choosing of the warrior name Crowfeather as a spirit. Starlight : She was at the Moonpool when Leafpaw discovered it. She gave her a message for Leafpaw to take to Crowfeather, and revealed that she walks with both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting Revealed on page 266 in Starlight. Twilight : Since she couldn't reach Mothwing she came to Leafpool in a dream saying that RiverClan will face danger from Twolegs. Leafpool was scared when she came to her because she thought she was mad about Crowfeather. Feathertail reassured Leafpool, saying she wanted Crowfeather to be happy. Sunset : In Sunset, she appears to Leafpool, and guides her to the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Willowpaw, thus beginning her training in receiving and understanding signs from StarClan. In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast In ''Outcast, Leafpool and Jaypaw see her taking fish to The Tribe of Rushing Water, because they need her help. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior : She appeared along with Silverstream to Graystripe in a dream, telling him that Stormfur was still alive. Family Mother: Silverstream Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Graystripe Living (As of Outcast) Grandfather: Crookedstar Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Stormfur (Living As of Outcast) References Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters